Oheň a slib
by Emily.Swan
Summary: Co si Draco Malfoy zamane, to musí mít, v tomto případě je to Luna Láskorádová. Semi non - con, M má své odůvodnění.


Draco se toho dne probudil a byl ve velmi špatné náladě. Pansy už ho prostě nebavila. Tmavé vlasy, podlézání, zmijozelská vychytralost. Nic pro něj. Rozhodl se, že potřebuje něco nového, neznámého a nevinného. To se o Pansy opravdu říct nedalo.

„Pche, nevinnost," ušklíbl se Draco při pomyšlení na svou „nabíječku", jak jí mile rád v duchu tituloval. Vstal hned poté, co ze sebe sundal téměř s odporem její ruku a v celku rychle se vypravil na snídani. Procházel chodbami jako páv a rozhlížel se po dívkách.

„Moc hubená, příšerně tlustá, příliš ukřičená, hnusná, obluda!, tu už jsem měl, hrbatá, šprtka…" S těmito a dalšími výrazy si pro sebe označoval dámy, které potkal.

Najednou se ozvala rána a dívčí hlas omluvně řekl: „Och, promiň, já nerada." A nějaké chlapecké zamručení se ozvalo v odpověď.

Draco se otočil za původcem zvuků a spatřil jí. Seděla na zemi, kolem ní rozsypané spousty papírů a knih, dlouhé vlnité vlasy jí spadaly přes ženská ramena a její tvář působila přímo andělsky. „To je ona," pomyslel si Draco, „prostě dokonalá" a okamžitě přešel k ofenzívě. Rychlým krokem zamířil přímo k ní a podal jí dvě knihy, které byly nejdále. Poplašeně na něj vzhlédla velkýma pomněnkovýma očima plnýma údivu a natáhla se pro ně. „Díky," špitla.

V tu chvíli měl již Draco svůj plán na zpestření života v Bradavicích vymyšlený do posledního detailu.

Luně začal den celkem hezky. Na řeči typu: „Střelenka už vstává," nebo „Bacha, máš pod postelí Chrochloše prachového!" byla už zvyklá a alespoň se s ní někdo díky tomu bavil. Na snídani vyrazila celkem pozdě, protože do koupelny se dostala vždycky jako poslední. Ani se moc nezamýšlela nad tím proč, prostě to brala jako fakt. Cestou do síně se začetla do Jinotaje natolik, že se nevyhnula spěchajícímu Dennisovi z Harvaspáru, který zrovna nekoukal na cestu a porazil jí na zem. Omluvu nečekala, nikdo se jí neomlouval. Jaké bylo její překvapení, když jí dvě z jejích knih podal Draco Malfoy. Luně bylo divné, proč zrovna jí Malfoy pomáhá, ale pak si řekla, že důvod se stejně časem dozví a přestala to řešit.

Posbírala si věci, vstala a najednou zjistila, že on tam ještě pořád stojí. „To je vážně divné," pomyslela si a podívala se na něj. On stál, zamyšlený, a v ruce držel poslední číslo Jinotaje, které jí muselo vypadnout. Nepřítomně na něj koukal a když zjistil, že ho Luna pozoruje, podíval se jí zpříma do očí a podal jí časopis. „Půjdeš se mnou večer na .. hm.. procházku po zákoutích hradu?" zeptal se jí náhle a ve své nebetyčné pýše se nepokusil ani o trochu přívětivosti.

Luna na něj vytřeštila oči a uvažovala v jakém vesmíru by se asi tohle mohlo stát. Usoudila že v žádném a pořádně se štípla do ruky. „Au," kníkla a div jí nevyhrkly slzy.

Malfoy na ní překvapeně koukal, určitě uvažoval, co to právě udělala. Ale pak tuto reakci potlačil a stále na ní hledíc čekal na odpověď.

Když se trochu vzpamatovala a uvědomila si, že nespí, měla tušení, že se jí do hlavy dostaly Popletenky jarní. „Na tom by nebylo nic divného," řekla si pro sebe. „To se stát může, tím to bude!" vysvětlila si nastalou situaci po svém a nepřítomně se zachichotala.

„Je tu něco k smíchu?" zeptal se Malfoy o stupeň podrážděněji.

„Popletenky," řekla si spíše pro sebe Luna.

„Já že jsem popleta? Jak se opovažuješ?" začal Malfoy dopáleně zvyšovat hlas.

Luna se zarazila. Iluze způsobená Popletenkami by neměla být takhle hlasitá. „Že bych se přece jen spletla?"

Její výraz ale mluvil za ní, aniž by sdělovat to, co se jí opravdu honilo hlavou. Malfoy byl opravdu vytočený a řekl: „Nebudu se tě doprošovat, ještě přilezeš, však uvidíš. Vzpomeň si na mě, až budeš trpět." A s těmito slovy se otočil na podpatku a odešel pryč.

Luna nad tímto úkazem chvíli přemýšlela, ale pak v duchu mávla rukou a pokračovala do Velké sině na snídani.

Po tom čeho byl právě svědkem byl zlostí bez sebe. Ona ho odmítla a dělala si z něj blázny. „Za to zaplatí!" drtil slova mezi zuby. „Do zítra bude moje," ujistil sám sebe a šel provést svůj plán.

Chvíli mu trvalo, než našel recept na lektvar, který potřeboval. Přehraboval v pokoji v kufru, ani mu nevadilo, že nebyl na snídani, myslel jen na to, jak za ním přileze. Ona, sama od sebe. Když návod konečně našel, byl další problém, jak ho zrealizovat. Ale řekl si, že i když ho Snape nachytá u něj v učebně, kde vše potřebné určitě je, tak jakožto jeho oblíbenec se následků bát nemusí. A jak si řekl, tak i udělal. Vyučování ještě neprobíhalo, tudíž měl čas odnést si přísady k sobě a začít vařit lektvar.

Vzhledem k tomu, že již nastala fáze, kdy stačilo udržovat stále stejnou teplotu pod kotlíkem, začaroval hořák a v klidu se vydal na dopolední vyučování. Hodina přeměňování skončila tak jako vždy, Nebelvír získal body, Zmijozel úkoly. Další hodinu měl volno. Vrátil se proto do svého pokoje, kde vařil lektvar. Bylo sice nebezpečné, nechávat ho vařit nehlídaný, ale nic se nestalo. Lektvar už byl téměř hotový, stačilo přidat poslední přísadu. Brvu. Jeho brvu. (A/N: řasa, pokud nevíte) Když lektvar zašuměl, a lehce změnil barvu na šedostříbrnou, Draco se ušklíbl a byl připraven pokročit k další části jeho plánu.

Lektvar byl dokončen. Odlil trochu do malého flakónku a vydal se na oběd. „Stačí pokapat," opakoval si stále dokola a vyhlížel svou oběť. Nahlédl do velké síně, ale Luna tam nebyla. Odebral se proto jako by nic k zmijozelskému stolu a s chutí se pustil do jídla. Ovšem sedl si tak, aby měl dobrý výhled jak na vchod tak na celý havraspárský stůl. Už dojedl, ale stejně tu ještě nebyla. Nevěděl co si tom myslet. Odcházel a vydal zkratkou do západní části hradu začínající za gobelínem, na kterém byla vytkaná hostina. Pak jí spatřil, šla přímo proti němu. Rádoby omylem do ní vrazil a mezi četnými omluvami jí na kůži nanesl svůj lektvar. Ani si toho nevšimla. Plán se mu tedy zdařil a už se pouze těšil na sladké plody, které mu jeho úsilí přinese. Sice se dnes odpoledne pouze střídali v učebně na Obraně proti černé magii, ale zítra. Zašklebil se při té představě. Zítra přeci mají Péči o kouzelné tvory a Lektvary. Dohromady. To bude teprve legrace.

Na oběd šla Luna jako vždy později, protože se jí už zase ztratily boty. Nakonec je našla v chlapecké umývárně. Už ani nevzala na vědomí, že do ní zase někdo vrazil. Stávalo se jí to často. Ale ne každý se tolikrát omlouval a tak pečlivě ujišťoval, že jí nic není. Na chvíli byla středem pozornosti, když jí Malfoy sbíral ze země, a líbilo se jí to. Šla na oběd. Už měla velký hlad. Zjistila, že mají její oblíbenou dušenou brokolici se sýrem a bramborem. Po vydatném jídle jí začaly hořet tváře. Přisoudila to rychlému snědení teplé stravy a dál to neřešila. Když totiž vyšla do chladných chodeb, rázem jí bylo lépe. Hodina OPČM byla stejná jako vždy, Luna však byla jako na trní. Něco se s ní dělo. Zvláštní pocit, který jí byl cizí, začal prostupovat jejím tělem. Nemohla se soustředit, až omylem při procvičování dvojice kouzel expeliarmus – protego rozbila výplň jedné ze skříní. Byla ráda, když hodina skončila. Opuštění učebny jí bylo dovoleno jejími milými spolužáky až jako poslední, ale to už se zmijozelští studenti začali tlačit dovnitř. Do Luny vrazil skoro každý z nich, ale někde ke konci, při doteku jedné konkrétní osoby, kterou mezi davem nemohla identifikovat, jí začaly v břiše poletovat motýli. Jakmile stála na chodbě, pocit pomalu odezníval až ustal úplně. Stála sama na chodbě a zaraženě koukala do zdi. „Co to mělo být?" ptala se sama sebe. Nepřišla na to, ani který student to způsobil a tak se vydala na další hodiny, ale divné pocity se dostavovaly celý den.

Luna uléhala večer velmi roztěkaně. Přišlo jí, jakoby spolkla rozpálený uhlík a ten z jejího břicha vypouštěl slabé jiskry, které se dostaly do všech zákoutí jejího těla. Usnula. Spánek byl neklidný a i ve snu jí uhlík pálil čím dál více. Nevyvolával ale bolest. Spíše naopak. Byly to velmi silné záchvěvy slasti, které se skoro nedaly vydržet. Probudila se s velmi silnými stahy, které ústily mezi stehny a s vytřeštěnýma očima zírala do tmy. Neměla nejmenší ponětí, co se to s ní děje. Pak si vzpomněla na svůj dnešní sen. Erotický sen, uvědomila si v zápětí. Pamatovala si ho do detailu. Při tom pomyšlení zčervenala studem. Takové věci by jí normálně nikdy nenapadly a ve snu to bylo tak reálné. Nikdy by nevěřila, že by mohla něco takto prožívat. Ale tato ranní záležitost jí ani zdaleka neuspokojila. Cítila touhu, tak silnou touhu, že by byla schopná všeho, jen aby jí dala průchod. Z toho zjištění se zachvěla. „Opravdu bych byla schopná udělat cokoli?" ptala se sama sebe. Šla si dát studenou sprchu v marném pokusu se uklidnit, ale nepomohlo to. Když se vrátila na pokoj, spolubydlící už byly vzhůru. Divně na ní koukaly. Tedy, divněji než obvykle, uvědomila si záhy. Slyšela chichotání, viděla upřené pozorování její osoby, viděla jak si vyměňují významné pohledy mezi sebou a absolutně netušila co provedla.

„Střelenko," promluvila konečně jedna z jejích spolužaček, „to jsme o tobě nevěděly, že jsi tak divoká." Poslední slova už vyprskla v záchvatu smíchu a všechny ostatní se s k ní přidaly.

„Co.. co tím myslíš?" zeptala se zmatená Luna.

„Och, Draco, nepřestávej, aach.." věrně jí parodovala spolubydlící a všechny na pokoji už téměř brečely smíchy.

Luně se roztřásla brada, byla zvyklá na posmívání, ale tohle byla dosti citlivá oblast, něco, co nemohla ovlivnit, a když už se jí téměř draly slzy do očí, vyběhla ze třídy. Neodbytné šimrání v podbřišku samozřejmě neustalo. Ne, o tom nemůže nikomu říct. Když už sen vyvolá takové posměšky, co kdyby se dozvěděly pravdu? Pravdu o tom, co zrovna teď prožívá. Neuměla si to představit. Hlad jí z této ranní scény úplně přešel. Toulala se proto po hradě, procházela místa, kde nikdo nechodil, snažila se nemyslet na to, co jí vytrvale navozovalo extrémní rozechvění a pomalu se vydala na hodinu péče o kouzelné tvory. Nechtěla tam jít. Nejen že tam potká ty káči, ale i jeho. Hlavní aktér jejího snu tam určitě bude. Když přicházela k zapovězenému lesu, většina studentů už tam byla. I on. Nechtěla se na něj podívat, ale neviditelná síla jí přinutila pohlédnout do těch jeho modrých chladných očí. V tu chvíli jí břicho explodovalo, div nevyjekla nahlas. Chytla se za něj a odešla na druhou stranu hloučku, než stál on. Slyšela smích. „Komu by se asi tak mohli smát," pomyslela si ironicky a po očku se ujistila, že samozřejmě jí a že si samozřejmě velmi dobře všimly pohledu, který věnovala Dracovi. Po skončení hodiny, když měla o jedno kousnutí na ruce víc, když si díky svému rozrušení nevšimla, že to zvíře už nežere libeček, který držela v ruce, nýbrž její ruku, se vydala k hradu. Snažila se jít co nejpomaleji. Nechtěla být v ničí blízkosti. Bohužel měla teď lektvary a opět se zmijozelem. Přijít na ně pozdě, to by byl velký problém. Proto musela přidat a doléhal k ní uštěpačný smích, který jistě způsobily její noční výlevy. Jako by nestačila tahle potupa, ještě se jí musel trápit ten neutuchající chtíč, se kterým nešlo nic udělat. Když se v učebně lektvarů chtěla posadit na své obvyklé místo, viděla, že tam někdo sedí. „Proč si Emily, se kterou jsem v lavici na lektvarech už 5 let, sedla s tím klukem, se kterým se nikdo nebaví?" nemohla Luna pochopit. Hihňání jí ale přivedlo k rozumu. Určitě za to můžou ony. Povzdechla si a sedla si prázdné lavice, která byla až úplně vzadu.

Snape vletěl do učebny a první co řekl bylo: „Udělejte dvojice." Lehké zachichotání jí až zamrazilo. Viděla, že jediný volný člověk v celé učebně je Draco. Zřejmě proto, jelikož Goyle se ráno tak přejedl, že skončil na ošetřovně. „Ach ne," zasténala. „To musely vědět předem o těch dvojicích, asi od Nebelvíru," uvědomila si dále a odevzdaně si sedla vedle něj. Ani se na něj nepodívala. Snažila se neexistovat. Touha jí stravovala celé tělo a věděla, že podívat se na něj by mohla být poslední kapka, než ztratí sebeovládání. „Musím s tím jít na ošetřovnu," uvědomila si, „snad to díky tomu nepraskne a nebude se jí smát celá škola," zadoufala a toto rozhodnutí jí trochu uklidnilo.

„Ahoj Luno," ozval se vedle ní posměšný hlas. Už jen při tom zvuku musela dát nohu přes nohu, ve snaze alespoň trochu potlačit to brnění mezi nohama.

„Ještě sis to nerozmyslela?" zeptal se Draco a jí bylo v tom okamžiku jasné, že to on je původce jejího trápení. Chtělo se jí křičet, chtěla se k němu přitisknout, chtěla ho zaklít a zároveň políbit, chtěla plakat ale i cítit jeho kůži na své. Dotkl se její ruky. Jen letmo. Výbuch sopky by nešel ani v nejmenším srovnat s tím, co se s ní dělo. Od místa, kde se dotknul, se celé její tělo neviditelně pokrylo pavučinou rozkoše, až se jí zamotala hlava.

„Je Vám něco?" vyštěkl Snape.

„Není mi dobře, asi půjdu na ošetřovnu," vydechla Luna a snažila se potlačit klepání hlasu, rukou a nohou.

"Doprovodím jí, pane profesore," ozval se Draco se slyšitelným ušklebkem, „je to přece moje dvojice" a chytil jí za loket.

Orgasmus před celou třídou při odchodu, přesně to se jí stalo. A za to mohl pouze jeho dotyk způsobený přes látku hábitu. Snažila se tvářit jako by jí bylo zle a zřejmě si nikdo pravé povahy její indisponovanosti nevšiml. „Ale on to musí vědět," uvědomila si. Byla v opravdu prekérní situaci, ale ve chvíli, kdy zavřeli dveře a osaměli na chodbě už opět slyšela jeho posměšný hlas.

„Změnila si názor?" ptal se jí ten, který způsoboval tento zmatek. Šla velmi rychle. Věděla že už to dlouho nevydrží. Od dvě chodby dál šel vedle ní a za rohem jí chytnul a otočil k sobě. Luna se chvěla. Držel jí oběma rukama za její ramena a jí vybuchovaly atomové bomby v děloze. Už nemohla dál. Vše šlo stranou, začala mu horečně rozepínat hábit a sundávat kravatu. Přímo uprostřed chodby. On se jen zasmál, vzal jí do náruče a vešel s ní do zmijozelské umývárny pro primuse.

Postavil jí na dlaždičky a to co viděl v jejích očí ho velmi silně vzrušovalo. Ale jak řekl na začátku, chtěl jí nechat přilézt. Stál tam, nic nedělal a viděl tu spalující touhu, kterou se užírala. Tohle ho velmi bavilo. Sedl si na židli, která byla v rohu. Ona se k němu okamžitě přiblížila a i když váhání na ní znát bylo, sedla si obkročmo na něj a začala ho hladově líbat. Tohle ovšem ještě nikdy nezažil. Samozřejmě, že se už líbal se spoustou děvčat, ale tohle lačné a syrové líbání se mu velmi zamlouvalo. Ani nevěděl jak, už byl bez košile a viděl, že Luna si svléká tu svojí, už bez ní se přitiskla na jeho holou kůži a zašeptala: „Draco, vem si mě." Žádné stopy po nerozhodnosti už na ní nepozoroval.

Téměř neodolal a rovnou jí svůj penis zasunul přesně tam, co chtěla, ale to by nebyl on, aby nesplnil co si umanul. „Řekl sem, že se k mě připlazíš, že budeš prosit." řekl jí do očí s výsměchem.

Zoufalství bylo na Luně patrné. Byla určitě v jednom ohni a nemohla už covnout, to mu bylo jasné. Nezbývalo jí než žadonit.

„Draco, prosím, udělej mi to, zbav mě toho žáru," prosila.

Významný pohled, který na ní vrhnul, jí donutil říct ještě něco dalšího.

„Udělám cokoli, opravdu cokoli co řekneš." Zvyšovala hlas. Už bylo jasné, že v agónii, co se ocitla nemůže ani myslet, ani dýchat, ani žít. Sesunula se na studené dlaždičky. Jeho plán vyšel dokonale.

„Zavaž se mi slibem."

V tu chvíli by udělala cokoli.

Konečně jí shrnul vlhké kalhotky a přímo na zemi, kam se v šílené touze svezla, si jí vzal. Bylo to něco úžasného, jakoby se i část jejího vzrušení přenesla na něj. Nejlepší sex, co kdy zažil se odehrával právě teď. A věděl moc dobře, že díky slibu, který nelze porušit, už o něj nikdy nepřijde.


End file.
